Say “Sayonara” to Pchan
by BlackCat13
Summary: Ryoga's curse is gone. PG13 for languege in the later chapers. First fic. PLEASE R/R!
1. The eturnally lost boy

****

BlackCat's disclaimer: " I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½!!! I'M JUST OBSESSED WITH IT! THAT'S ALL! "

Chibi Ranma: " Obsessed is an understatement! " * cackles evilly * " Mwahahahahahahaha! " * Is a girl * " HEY! WHY IN THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT! "

BlackCat: " um… how about you read the story now? Ok? ^-^' Heh, heh…" * runs *

Chibi Ranma-Chan: " RUN BLACKCAT! RUN! "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Say "Sayonara" to P-chan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoga Hibiki let out a sigh of exhaustion while he looked out over the valley. Several springs were below him. All of them cursed. "I made it! I actually made it!" He said falling to his knees. It had been about 3 months since he left Japan on his journey to rid himself of his curse. "Akane…" He said slowly. "After my curse is gone, I shall ask you to be my bride, like I've wanted to do for so long." He vowed as he made a fist with his left hand. 

He turned his head and spotted a trail that lead down to the valley. Ryoga slowly got up, careful not to slip and fall off the cliff, like last time. He picked up his backpack and walked down the trail. Halfway down Ryoga slipped and fell off the cliff and into a spring. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*SPLASH*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His large backpack was weighing him down and Ryoga couldn't get to the surface. "HELP ME!" He screamed before going under. Memory's of him being P-chan rushed though his head. All those times Akane almost found out. Ryoga went unconscious. 

"AH! Sir, you awake!" Ryoga was in the guides hut, he knew this because he had been in it before. "What… happened?" Ryoga said slowly. "You fall in spring!" The guide said with his cheerful annoying high Chinese voice. "What spring!" Ryoga yelled, the thought of having an even worse curse then what he already has scared him half to death. "Hmmm, I no know" The guide said puzzled. Ryoga got up off the bed and grabbed his backpack. "Well goodbye" Ryoga said as he opened the door and walked outside. 

{What curse do I have? Hmmm} Rain clouds were forming. "HA! We'll soon see!" Ryoga yelled in excitement. A single rain drop fell on his nose, but nothing happened. "Huh?!? Did I… DID I FALL IN SPRING OF DROWN MAN!" Several more rain drops fell upon him, yet still nothing happened. {I…I must have!} "AKANE! HERE I COME!" Ryoga shifted his backpack and ran for the nearest harbor/city he had passed though on his way to Jusenkyo. It was only an hour from where he was and they might have a ship he could board there. 

After 2 days of running all over China, Ryoga finally got to the city. He found a captain on a ship that was willing to let him board, but for a small price. "FLOORS!" Ryoga was almost ready to cry. "Yup, floors…" The captain said. " I'm mean if you don't want to, THEN YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT GETTING ON THIS SHIP!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*SPLASH*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why me?" Ryoga was sitting on the kitchen floor soaking wet. "GRRR!….It's…for….Akane…." {1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10} Ryoga let out a sigh. "I may be cured, but I'm not cast out of hell yet…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"P-chan! P-chan where are you! Come here baby! Come on!" Akane Tendo yelled running through the streets in the early morning. "Akane, P-chan has been gone for months! I very much doubt that he's coming back." Ranma Saotome grunted following Akane. [Stupid Ryoga, making Akane scared] "and HOW WOULD YOU KNOW RANMA! P-chan has done this before, he'll come back, I just know it!" The raven haired girl said as she spun around and stared at Ranma. "I don't Akane, but you know p-chan has the worse possible sense of direction in all of Japan! Kinda like a certain pig-headed fool I know." Ranma said, trying to catch up to a running Akane. "Really Ranma? Which pig-headed fool is that?" Akane question him. "Who do you think? Ryoga of coarse!" Ranma yelled. "Mean while Akane, it's time for breakfast, and I'm hungr…..y?" 

~~~~~~~~~~*BAM*~~~~~~~~~

Ranma was now under Akane's mallet (( The large one )). "HOW CAN YOU THINK OF YOUR STUMIC AT A TIME LIKE THIS! WHILE YOU STUFF YOUR STUPID FACE, I bet P-chan is starving!" Akane lifted up the mallet. "Uncute tomboy" Ranma said under his breath. "RANMA! AKANE! BREAKFAST IS READY!" "Hear that Akane? You don't want to make Kasumi feel bad by not eating do you?" Ranma taunted. "Fine Ranma" They both walked back to the Tendo Dojo. 

"OH! There you two are. Akane, guess what!" Kasumi said when she spotted Akane and Ranma enter the house. 

"What Kasumi?" 

"Ryoga's back!"

"Already?"

"Yes…"

"HEY HEY HEY! Why does that pig-headed fool always have to be here? HE HAS A HOUSE YA KNOW!"

"RANMA! BE NICE! HES A GUEST!"

"He's not a guest, he' a pest…" [Stupid pig]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*BAM*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, hi Ranma, um why is your face smashed in?" Ryoga said cheerfully as Ranma walked in the door. "Oh no reason Ryoga" Ranma replied. [Heh, heh, must make him suffer!] Ranma grabbed Ryoga's arm and tossed him right out the door and into the koi pond. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*SPLASH*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AKANE! CHECK THIS OUT!" 

"What Ranma? GASP! How mean of you Ranma! Tossing Ryoga into the koi pond!" Akane said rushing over to Ryoga.

"WHAT! HES SUPPOSED TO BE P-CHAN!"

"Surprised Ranma?" Ryoga said drying off.

"Very"

"I'll tell you my secret in a minute Ranma" Ryoga said crawling over to his back pack. He pulled out a black piglet and tied one of his bandanas about the pigs neck. "Hey! Check it out Ranma. P-chan" Ryoga said as he tossed the piglet over to Ranma.

"Pretty impressive. Now would you tell me?"

"Sure Ranma. I fell in spring of drown man…"

"That's it?"

"Guess so." 

"P-CHAN! Ryoga you found him!" Akane rushed in from the kitchen and picked up P-chan. "Oh thank you so much!" Akane yelled and then gave Ryoga a peck on the cheek" Ryoga passed out.


	2. Will you?

****

BlackCat Disclaimer: 

BlackCat: "I DON'T OWN RANMA ½! SO DON'T SUE ME!" :P

Ranma: chases after BlackCat "COME BACK HERE YOU BAKA!" 

BlackCat: *stops running* "Baka? Well do you want me to tell Akane that you "like" her?" 

Ranma: "Nice BlackCat, good BlackCat" ^-^'

BlackCat: "That's better! Mwahahahahahaha! Now read the fic! Peace Out!" ^-~v 

"Oh, look everyone, Ryoga's coming too." Kasumi cheerfully chirped as she sat next to Ryoga's half dead body. "Where am I?" was all that Ryoga managed to whimper. You see, when Ryoga passed out his head went straight into a wall. "Ryoga, you're at the Tendo residence remember?" Kasumi said with her cheerfully chirped. "I am? Then it wasn't a dream!" Ryoga sat right up, took a deep breath then screamed, "SHE KISSED ME! AKANE TENDO ACTRUALLY KISSED ME!" Then he passed out… again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Would you like some more rice Ryoga?" Kasumi asked. "Would I! I'm starved! Arigato Kasumi-chan!" "Ok, I'll be right back." Kasumi gracefully got up from the table and walked into the kitchen. Akane watched her as she left. Then she turned to Ryoga. "Why did you go to China, Ryoga?" Akane asked. "YEAH! Why didja, P-chan!" Was all Ranma managed to say as he stuffed his face with food before his father got to it. Akane switched her gaze to Ranma "SHUDDUP RANMA! Honestly, I was asking Ryoga!" Then she switched back to Ryoga. "Ok then, was China fun?" Akane asked. "It was ok, I mean as fun as you can get, but I did manage to buy something from the only gift store I could find that took yen." Ryoga answered. "Oh really? Is it valuable?" Nabiki chimed in" "I guess so, I'm not sure. But I caught my eye and it wasn't that much money." Ryoga said as he took the bowl of rice from Kasumi. "Arigato Kasumi-chan." After about 15 minutes dinner was over. 

"Kasumi, let me help with those dishes!" Akane yelled getting up from the table. "Arigato Akane-chan." Kasumi yelled back at the raven haired girl from the kitchen. Nabiki watched Akane leave the room carrying the remaining plates from the table, then she turned and looked at Ryoga. "So, Ryoga, what brings you all the from China to here? I would have at least spent a month in China." "I missed my friends, Nabiki." Ryoga replied sipping his tea. "Oh. Well I guess I would miss Kasumi, Akane and father if I went that far away from my home."

Ryoga sat watching the TV with Nabiki and Soun while Ranma and Genma fought. Ryoga sipped his green tea quietly. Ryoga got up. "I think I'm gonna go take a nice cold bath. Bye" Ryoga quickly walked upstairs. About an hour later Ryoga walked down stairs. {When should I ask her? Hmmm. Maybe tomorrow. Wait! There she is. Here's my chance.} Ryoga approached Akane and put his hand on her shoulder and said "Will you…"

****

WHAT A GREAT TEASER!!! HAHAHAHAHA! :P Wait and see, but you won't see until you review! R/R! Byez


	3. Baka Ryoga

****

DISCLAIMER! Uh I dun own any of it. 'Sept maybe my ideas in MY brain that you CAN'T take away. ^^ er w/e. Where's Ranma? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Baka Ryoga 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Will you….Will you please ask Kasumi what she's making for dinner tomorrow Akane? I just want to make sure I'm not missing a great meal if I leave tomorrow." "Of coarse Ryoga. I'll ask it in a sec. Ok?" Akane said to Ryoga. "You know Ryoga, for a second I thought that you were going to ask me to marry you or something like that. Funny isn't it?" Akane quickly said as se turned around trying to hide the blush that just came over her face when she said it. "Ah Akane, now why would I do that. Were uh just friends.. right?" Ryoga said, as blush came over him too. He let out a little chuckle of embarrassment. {I wonder if she knows.} "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU YA OLD GEAZER!" Ranma could be heard from the stairs. "AHHH! RANMA MY BOY! BE GOOD AND TURN INTO A GIRL AND PUT THIS LOVLEY GARMET ON!" Happosai shouted as he was trying to hold onto the running Ranma's shoulder. "NO WAY! AHHHHHH AKANE!" Ranma yelled as a very angry Akane stood in the hall blocking his way. "RANMA!" She yelled grabbing onto Ranma's neck, choking him. 

"NAH! AKANE! LEMME GO!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME!"

"N-nothing! I SWEAR!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CRASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ow" Ranma was now under the table. But Akane didn't hit him that time, it was Ryoga. "RANMA SAOTOME! WHAT HAVE DONE TO POOR AKANE THIS TIME!" Ryoga yelled, bearing his "fangs" "GRRRRRR! RYOGA! DIE!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CRASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranma wasn't under the table anymore, Ryoga was. 

"RANMA! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCERY OF ME! INFRONT OF AKANE TOO! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THAT!!" 

"Oh I'm so scared P-chan!" 

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING P-CHAN, PIG-TAILED GIRL!" 

"AH! RYOGA! SHUDDUP!" 

"MAKE ME!" 

"I WILL!" 

Ryoga took a swing at Ranma, hitting him in the eye. Ranma kicked Ryoga and so on. 

"STOP IT YOU TWO! JUST STOP!"

"Akane I. I'm sorry. He started it when he did that. I was just protecting you. That's all." 

"Why would you protect me Ryoga?" 

"It's because I…"

****

WAHOOO! YET ANOTHER TEASER TO GET YOU GUYS MAD AT ME! Mwahahahaha. Oh and Ranma *kicks him in the face* I have BIG plans for you later on. Bai!


	4. Ryoga I

****

BlackCat Disclaimer: 

BlackCat: "I dun own Ranma ½. Don't sue me, ok?" ;-) *puts shampoo ((cat form)) on Ranma's sleeping head* "Phun!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Say "Sayonara" To P-chan

"I…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You what Ryoga?" Akane was getting impatient. "I…I…er nothing…" Ryoga turned his head away. "Whatever, I'm going to bed, 'night guys!" Akane got up, walked over to the stairs and picked up the little black piglet, 'P-chan' and brought him upstairs with her. "What's the matter P-chan?" Ranma teased. "Get nervous around "poor" Akane?" [Heh, heh, I can use this to my advantage]" "SHUDDUP RANMA! I'M NOT P-CHAN ANYMORE! YOU SAW P-CHAN AND I'M NOT HIM!" "ok, ok can't you take a …" Ryoga ran over to the pond, got some water and quickly splashed it on Ranma. "grrrrrrrrrr" "What were you saying, Pig-tailed girl?" "PIG-TAILED GIRL!" Kuno came running in and started glomping Ranma-chan. "GET OFFA ME!" Ryoga just watched the two. After about five minutes Ryoga decided that Ranma had suffered enough and he hit Kuno on the head with on of Akane's mallets. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go change back into a boy and go to sleep, GOODNIGHT!" Ranma stomped off.

MORNING!

"Yawn, morning Ryoga!" 

"Morning Akane. Morning Ranma" 

"Ah geez Akane, don't be nice to him! Now he'll never go home!" 

"Shuddup Ranma! I will go home! When I can, uh find it" 

"Well then! FIND YOUR HOUSE!" 

"Ranma stop teasing Ryoga! Ryoga stop encouraging Ranma!" 

"Ranma! Ryoga! Akane! Breakfast is ready!"

"Come on you two!" 

"Fine!" 

"Ok Akane" 

AFTER BREAKFAST!

"How about a friendly game of shogi, Tendo?" Mr. Saotome yelled to the other side of the table as he got up. "Sure Saotome!" Mr. Tendo replied. "Nabiki, can you help me with the laundry?" Kasumi yelled to Nabiki from the kitchen. "Huh? Ok Kasumi." Nabiki replied after she broke out of her day dream about her latest scam. "I'm going shopping! Bye!" Akane yelled from the door she was going threw. "Bye Akane!" Ryoga yelled to her. Ryoga and Ranma were left alone in the living room. 

"Ryoga, what was that thing you bought in China?"

"Uh… heh, heh… Why do you ask Ranma?" 

"Oh, just bored, why? Got something to hide?" 

"No Ranma, I have nothing to hide! But what I bought in China, is a se – huh? Ranma, wheredja go!" 

"OOOO!" 

Ranma was looking through Ryoga's backpack. 

"You bought am engagement ring!" 

"AHHHH! RANMA! GET OUT OF THERE!"

"No" "GRRR! RANMA PREPARE TO DI -" 

"I forgot my purse, Ryoga, what are you doing with that mallet? And why is it over Ranma's head?"

"Baka Pig Head" 

Ryoga, Ranma and Akane all sat in the living room. Ryoga and Ranma next to each other, across from a very confused and pissed Akane. 

"When are you going to ask her Ryoga?" Ranma whispered into Ryoga's ear loud enough for anyone to hear. 

"Ask who? Ask what? Huh?" Akane questioned.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS RANMA!" 

"Chicken" 

"Chicken huh? We'll see about that Ranma!" 

"Um… guys? What are you talking about? Ryoga? What are you going to ask? Who are you going to ask? What's Ranma talking about!"

"Uh…."

"Ask her Ryoga… here's your chance!" Ranma teased.

Ryoga grabbed the ring and crawled over to Akane who was sitting on the floor. "Akane.." Ryoga took out the ring and stared deep into Akane's eyes. "Will you…" Akane slightly blushed, this was really unexpected to her. "..marry me?" "Ryoga, I.." 

****

OMG! That was so much fun to write! Happyness! Please review! Good Stuff! AND TO THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T GET THE FACT THAT THIS IS WHAT GOES ON IN MY SICK BRAIN! **** YOU! :P Ranma: ….. baka BC: I HEARD THAT! Bye guys, I gotta go kill Ranma! *wink*


	5. SHE SAID YES!

****

BlackCat Disclaimer: I DUN OWN RANMA ½! SO SHUDDUP!

Ranma: She just wishes that the "goddess" would die and leave all the charatures of Ranma ½ to her. Isn't that right Sarah?

BlackCat: YOU SHUDDUP! GRRRRRR AND DON'T SAY MY NAME INFRONT OF STRANGERS! 

Ranma: ok, ya sure. ;-)

BlackCat: *kicks him into alternate universe*

Ranma just sat there, his mouth wide open, just staring at the couple. It had been about 10 minutes, although it felt like 10 hours, since someone had spoken. Akane finally broke the silence. "Ryoga…" was all she said. Then she lifted her head so she was looking at Ryoga. She nodded slightly, but all through the nod that seemed to last forever to her, she wished and prayed that she would wake up from this dream.. This dream that had her completely confused, happy, and sad at the same time. Ryoga was expecting to wake up also, from his perfect dream. Several more minutes had passed. None woke, because none were asleep. It was reality, and Akane had said yes to Ryoga's proposal. 

Ranma was astonished. [I never thought that… that he would… WAIT! I don't care about what that stupid tomboy does!] Ranma shook his head back and forth. He got up… and just walked out the door, not knowing where he was going. Where he would end up. He didn't care anyway. Akane had chosen that pig instead over him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

[Why am I even thinking about this… it's not like she was gonna marry me anyway… right?] Ranma sat down on a bench. He had walked about 4 maybe 5 blocks away from the dojo. The ringing of bells could be heard a couple blocks away, quickly coming closer and closer to him. "Hello Shampoo" Ranma said as he looked down at the ground. 

"What wrong Ranma?"

"N-nothing Shampoo" 

"There something wrong! You tell Shampoo or else!" Shampoo looked up at the rain clouds that were forming. 

"FINE! You wanna know! Akane's gonna marry Ryoga instead of me!" 

"Pervert girl marry pig-boy? Now Shampoo see everything" Shampoo stood her bike agenst the bench and sat down her self.

"Pig-boy propose?" 

Ranma just nodded.

~HA! That mean Ranma marry Shampoo~

"Ranma want marry pervert girl?" 

Ranma quickly stood up. "NO! Of coarse not! Nobody human would want to marry that uncute tomboy! Ryoga maybe, but he's not human, now is he!" 

Shampoo nodded then stood up. "Ranma marry Shampoo now? Yes?" 

"NO!" With that Ranma ran off. 

"Aiya, what Shampoo say?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Akane, oh hello Ryoga. Akane where's Ranma?" Kasumi asked as she walked in from the kitchen. Akane and Ryoga were still looking at each other. "Ranma gone?" Akane turned around to look at Kasumi, leaving an unsteady Ryoga falling face first into the ground. Akane looked around the room. Ranma was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe you should go look for him Akane." Kasumi suggested. "I'm not his baby sitter! Make Mr. Saotome go!" Akane closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. "I'll go ask him" Kasumi left the room. Akane and Ryoga were alone again. {I can't believe she said yes.} Ryoga shot up and grabbed Akane's hands. "AKANE! You have made me the happiest man ali – Akane?!" (Ranma… where's Ranma!) "Ryoga, will you come with me to look for Ranma? Please?" "Ok Akane." {I couldn't care less about Ranma} 

Ryoga and Akane both got up and left the Tendo Dojo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several blocks away Ranma, now Ranma-chan, was walking down the streets. It had started to rain. The excess rain ran down his clothes. Ranma-chan sighed. [Stupid Akane.] "RANMA!" [huh?] Ranma looked around. Then he saw Akane figure, blurred by the rain water that was in his eyes. But It was Akane. And there was Ryoga, holding tightly on to Akane's hand careful not to get lost. [Who am I kidding? They look like the perfect couple!] 

"Hi Akane. Hi Ryoga" 

"RANMA! WHERE WERE YOU!" 

"Why would you care!" 

"Grrrrrrr" 

Ryoga looked at the too bickering sixteen year olds. 

"I mean, Akane, I ain't your fiancée anymore. And besides, it's not like we were gonna get married anyway, so why should you care if I freeze to death?" 

Akane stared at Ranma, then grabbed Ryoga's hand, turned around, and walked off. Stupid Ranma, I HATE HIM! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Akane….. the uh… dojo is that way" Ryoga said pointing in the opposite direction then he was being dragged in. 

"I may have no sense of direction, but I know that this leads to "Ucchan's" 

"huh? Ok Ryoga" 

Akane turned around and headed the other way. Why does Ranma have to be such a jerk sometimes. And Ryoga, the other time he proposed, HE WAS POSSESSED BY A CAT! Then again he did say something about proposing when he was ready. 

"Uh Ryoga? You aren't possessed by a cat? Are you?" 

"I don't think so Akane." 

"Ok.." 

"AKANE! POLE! WATCH OUT!" 

Akane got out of the way of the pole, just in time for Ryoga to smash into it. "ow" Akane looked over to Ryoga. "Are you ok?"

"Heh, heh. I'm fine Akane." 

Ryoga said as he got up from the ground, his cut fully visible now. 

"RYOGA! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" 

Akane screamed right before she passed out. {Akane, the martial artist who has hit Ranma with mallets, smashing his face in, practically killing him at times, doesn't like blood?} "Akane… wake up Akane" {hmmm how should I wake her up? Owell, I'll just drag her to the dojo, if I can find it, gulp} Ryoga picked Akane up and started to walk in the direction of what he 'thought' what the Tendo Dojo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ukyo? Why are you at the Tendo Do- AHHH UCCHAN'S! UKYO! I'm lost!" 

"Slow down sugar. Now tell me why you're bleeding, why Akane's passed out, and WHY she's wearing an engagement ring." 

"Well, it's like this" 

Ryoga said as he laid Akane down on a couch and sat down himself. 

"I proposed to Akane. She said yes. She and Ranma are now in a fight. I banged into a pole, hard. Akane saw the blood and passed out." 

"Ranchan and Akane are in a fight! You're her Fiancée! That means Ranma's all mine!" 

Ryoga stared at the spatula wielding tomboy, she was in her dream world… again. 

"Ukyo…. Please help me get back to the Tendo Dojo."

"OF COARSE! OF COARSE I'LL HELP YOU RYO - NO CUPID!" 

"huh?" 

****

So it ain't a teaser. So what? I'm tired. Gonna go watch Ranma or something. See ya later guys. Bye. 


	6. I LOVE YOU!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!!

Ranma: *sits reading his manga* 

BlackCat: *walks up behind Ranma and sits down behind him* "Ranma, what are you reading?" 

Ranma: "Inuyasha"

Inuyasha & Kagome walk into BC's house. BC faints. 

Ranma-chan walked along the streets of Nerima. [Stupid tomboy. Marrying Ryoga… that pig] She lifted her head slowly to see Kuno running towards her. "Pig Tailed Girl!" He called. [Oh great! This is exactly what I need!] 

"Kuno… I'm busy… go away"

"What is wrong my pig tailed goddess?" 

"Akane's gonna marry Ryoga" 

"The fair maiden Akane is going to marry such a low class man! I will not have it! I mean, she barely deserves me! HAHAHAHA! MUCH LESS THAT RANMA SAOTOME!" 

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" And with that Kuno was flying through the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ukyo… Ukyo… UKYO!" 

"HUH! What is it Ryoga?" 

"Ukyo… you were laughing hysterically and yelling "RANMA!" for about 5 minutes" 

"I was? Hmmm.. Well… LETS GET GOING!" 

Ukyo, Ryoga and an unconscious Akane being held by Ryoga, walked out of the restaurant and to the Tendo Dojo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[What to do, what to do?] Ranma was in his male form again. Thanks to Mousse. [Why can't I just tell Akane? Tell her that I….]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh dear! What happened Ryoga? Why is Akane unconscious? Oh My Gosh! Ryoga you're bleeding!" 

"Don't tell me you hate blood too Kasumi." 

"Who doesn't Ryoga?" Kasumi asked as she wiped the blood from his forehead with the damp washcloth.

"I don't mind it too much." 

"mmm" 

"RYOGA HIBIKI PREPARE TO DIE!" 

"Huh?" Ryoga looked over to the door way, Ranma was standing in. He was pointing at Ryoga.

"Ranma? Isn't that my line?" 

"Ranma, what has gotten into you!" Kasumi asked the pig tailed boy.

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME IS THE FACT THAT RYOGA STOLE MY FIANCEE!" 

"Stolen? Ranma… didn't you say yourself 'I would **_NEVER _**marry that tomboy?'" 

"Ryoga, I've been thinking! AND I WILL NOT LET AKANE MARRY A PIG HEADED FOOL LIKE YOU!" 

"Shouldn't that be Akane's decision?"

"HELL NO! AKANE'S TOO STUPID TO KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR HER!"

"I'm WHAT!?" Akane yelled as she walked into the room. 

"AHHHHHH! AKANE!" 

Ryoga stood up and went over to Akane.

"How are you feeling Akane?"

"I'm fine." She answered the lost boys question then turned her head back to Ranma. "Ranma… I HATE YOU!" 

"Akane….. AKANE I… I…" 

"YOU WHAT RANMA!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

BC: HERE I AM! Stupid Ranma & co. messing with MY fanfic. Well no worry's ^^;;; right? Heh, heh… I've edited it and I'm happy with it! ^^ Heh, heh. Well you see what happened was the files got all messed up and kinda well… smashed together. The problem is fixed now ^^. I've also kicked Inuyasha and his friend out of my house so there will be no more trouble. And if you're wondering what the other file "was", it was a chat from me and my friends. Well goodnight everyone! ****


	7. BlackCat Note Don't hurt me

Hi guys. BlackCat here. Listen, I'm really really really sorry but I don't want to continue updating this story. See, since I moved I've been cut off from Ramna ½ and I don't have any time to look for videos and so I kinda forgot how the charactures act and well…yeah. I'm sorry to all those who liked the fic and if anybody really really liked it and wants to continue it themselves then you can IM me at 

AIM: xBlackCat1300x or xEbonyInsanityx

MSN: chibiblackcat13@hotmail.com  
Yahoo: BlackCatSays  
Email: blackcat13@antisocial.com

Also, you can just IM me to ask questions and shit like that. Just to tell you, my heart is breaking while I write this. I hate to let you people down. *wipes away tear* Bye Bye


End file.
